my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Wobbly Wheels and Whistles
Wobbly Wheels and Whistles is a US, UK, AUS, Canadian, Swedish, Danish, Finnish, Greek, Polish, Norwegian and Brazilian DVD featuring four fourteenth season episodes. The Australian release features two additional episodes from the thirteenth season, and the Swedish, Danish, Finnish and Norwegian releases feature one additional fourteenth season episode. It was released under the title A Crazy Day for Brazilian audiences. DescriptionEdit USEdit Come along with Thomas for a wonderfully wobbly and wheel-spinning good time! Your favorite friend has bridges to cross and tracks to uncover in these exciting adventures. When Victor gets overloaded with too many tasks, can Thomas help him let out steam? While trying to get Scruff as clean as a whistle, will Thomas have to get his own wheels dirty? Just when things seem to be rolling along, will Ol' Wheezy make a wobbly mess of Thomas' special delivery? Hold on for exciting surprises waiting to be delivered just for you! UK/AUSEdit Come along with Thomas for a wonderfully wobbly and wheel-spinning good time! Your favourite friend has bridges to cross and tracks to uncover in these exciting adventures. When Victor gets overloaded with too many tasks, can Thomas help him let out steam? While trying to get Scruff as clean as a whistle, will Thomas have to get his own wheels dirty? Just when things seem to be rolling along, will Ol' Wheezy make a wobbly mess of Thomas' special delivery? Hold on for exciting surprises waiting to be delivered just for you! EpisodesEdit USEdit #Jumping Jobi Wood! #Thomas and Scruff #Victor Says Yes #Toby and the Whistling Woods UKEdit #Toby and the Whistling Woods #Victor Says Yes #Jumping Jobi Wood! #Thomas and Scruff AUSEdit #Toby and the Whistling Woods #Victor Says Yes #Jumping Jobi Wood! #Thomas and Scruff #Creaky Cranky #Tickled Pink SwedenEdit #Toby and Whistling Woods #Victor Says Yes #Jumping Jobi Trees #Thomas and Scruff #Oh, What an Insult DenmarkEdit #Toby and the Wheeshing Woods #Victor Says Yes #Flying Jobi-Logs #Thomas and Scruff #Oh, How Humiliating FinlandEdit #Toby and the Hum of the Wilderness Song #Victor's Busy at Work #Jumping Jobi! #Thomas and Scruff #Oh, What a Disgrace! NorwayEdit #Toby and the Whistling Woods #Victor Always Says Yes #Bouncing Jobi-Trees #Thomas and Scruff #How Disgraceful Bonus FeaturesEdit USEdit *"The Steam Team" puzzles *Bonus episode of "Timmy Time": "Timmy's Plane" UKEdit *Down at the Station: Whistle *Go, Go Thomas sing-along *Guess Who? puzzle - Victor TriviaEdit *Some UK DVDs come with a free Thomas whistle. *This is the last DVD released in Norway, Sweden, Denmark and Finland to date. *In the DVD game, Steam Team Puzzles, Season 15 and Season 14 episodes Emily and Dash, Being Percy, James to the Rescue, Victor Says Yes, Toby and the Whistling Woods, and Thomas in Charge can be seen after you finish each puzzle. But although, Emily and Dash and James to the Rescue were seen as clips, so they were not released in the US until one aired in April 11th, 2011 and the other aired two days (April 9th, 2011) before the American premiere of James to the Rescue. GoofsEdit *Thomas and the flatbed are derailed on the back cover and on the UK bonus features menu. MerchandiseEdit Wooden RailwayEdit *Scruff *Scruff and the Garbage Car *Toby and the Whistling Woods Set *Victor and the Engine Repair Car *Dash and the Jobi Wood Car Take-n-PlayEdit *Scruff *Edward and the Jobi Tree TrackMasterEdit *Scruff *Toby and the Whistling Woods Set DVD PacksEdit USEdit *Full Steam Ahead UKEdit *Sodor's Heroes! Category:DVDs Category:Thomas and Friends DVDS